


Come back, be here.

by WasilewskiLover



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasilewskiLover/pseuds/WasilewskiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settled in series 2, episode 2.<br/>Finn never told Rae he loves her outside the Chippy's, just that he likes her.<br/>Before the famous and lovely "bathroom scene", Rae and Finn talk with their best friends about certainties and doubts of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't get her but I love her.

Waiting like every fucking day of this week.  
I’ve been waiting for so long that I’m starting to hate this word. WAIT. Who the fuck invented it?  
All the other guys and girls walk these hallways laughing, talking, smiling and then, there’s me, laying my back to the wall, outside the classroom, waiting for her. And she never shows up. Not once in five days.

«Hey mate. What are you doing here?»

Archie. Thank God for Archie. If it wasn’t for him, I’d be going totally insane. 

«Hey man. Oh nothing new… just waiting for Rae.» Like always.

«I haven’t seen her this morning. Are you sure she came in today?.» 

«I am not sure if I can answer that question Arch.»

«Come on, let’s just sit here for a minute. What’s wrong?» 

What’s wrong? What’s wrong is that my girlfriend is not talking to me and I don’t bloody know why. Every time I ring home, her mum tells me some stupid shit and it’s obvious Rae’s home and she doesn’t want to talk to me. If she could just pick up the phone, or see me, I could try to understand what’s going on between us.  
But this wasn’t the right time to tell Archie all those things.

«Nothing’s wrong. She’s just probably ill.»

«Actually, I talked to her last night, over the phone. And she didn’t say anything like that.» Great. So she was talking to people, just not to me.

«Maybe she had something to do. I don’t know man…»

«Finn, you know you can tell me anything, right? You’re my best mate, I am here for you.»

«I know Arch. The thing is I don’t know where to start. I haven’t seen her all week. And… I don’t know what to do here. I have never been in a situation like this before.» 

«Would you like me to talk to her for you?» 

«I appreciate it but, no. We need to talk but if she doesn’t want to see me I don’t wanna force her.»

I needed to see her, needed to know she was okay but, I couldn’t let Archie get in the way. He was my best friend and I wasn’t jealous of their friendship or their previous “relationship” because I knew he couldn’t love her like she deserved to be loved and, to be honest, I was happy they were there for each other. They were the most important people in my life and the fact that they were so close actually cheered me up. If Rae was in some kind of trouble, she’d have him by her side and that made me a little more calm.  
There was a but, though.  
Rae and I weren’t a couple for a long time but, while we were friends, she made me feel like I was her confident. Or, at least, that’s what I thought. I wanted her to be safe with me, to feel safe. I wanted her to know that she could talk to me about anything, that I wouldn’t be judging her, because I really cared about her. But how could I do that if she didn’t even talk to me?  
I wanted to let her know that, if she was in some kind of trouble, she could call me, not Archie. I was her boyfriend, not him. 

«You know, I think she’s lucky to have you, mate. I hope she realizes that.»

«I am the lucky one Archie. She’s just the best person I’ve ever met. I love having her around, I love talking with her about music, I love… I just love everything we do together.»

«You really love her, don’t you?»

I never really said it but he was damn right. I liked her since the first moment I met her, I just didn’t know how much she would have meant to me, back then. And by knowing her that feeling turned into love.

«Sometimes I don’t get her but I love her like crazy Arch. She’s like… she’s my soulmate.»

«Wow, soulmate! We’re in a romantic mood, aren’t we?»

«Are you taking the piss now, Arch?»

«Who? Me? I could never do that to you.» He was clearly trying to cheer me up but, even though, he was my best mate, it wasn’t working as usual. Missing Rae was physically hurting me, and there was nothing he could do or say to help me out. I was entering a dark tunnel and the one person who could help me, decided not to talk to me anymore.  
«When was the last time you saw her?»

«I think that time she came to my house, on Saturday.»

«Shit, that was a week ago.»

«Do you understand now why I’m like shit?» That came out a little louder and angrier than I meant it, but I was starting to feel nervous because saying out loud, made it even more real than it was already.  
«I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s just… so damn frustrating. Do you think she wants to break up but she doesn’t know how to say it?» I couldn’t even think about that as a possibility but, the reality was settling it and I was going insane.

«I think I can say for sure that she likes you a lot mate. She would never leave you, trust me.»

«Then, where the fuck is she?»

«I can’t answer that Finn. Maybe you could go over her house and see for yourself.»

«What makes you think that she’s going to talk to me when she won’t even answer the damn phone?»

«Now, calm down mate. I’m sure everything is going to work out.»

There was nothing I wanted more than that. Archie needed to be right. But what if he wasn’t? What if Rae didn’t want to be with me anymore? Maybe I did something wrong without even noticing. But what could that be?  
«I’m starting to think the worst mate.»

«I’ll tell you what: did something happen between you two when she was at your place? Did you do something she didn’t want to do? Like… well, you know…»

«Are you talking about sex, Archie? Because we haven’t done it, yet.»

«I thought it happened when we were camping. You organized that sweet thing with the van, and the candles…»

«Yeah but, she wasn’t feeling good. She had a headache or something like that. And then, last Saturday, I got so drunk I just fell asleep.» Oh God, maybe the drinking part was the one that set her off? But why would it? She was the one pouring vodka in my glass. 

«I think I know what’s happening here, mate, I’m just not sure you’re gonna like it.» Why did Archie figure it out just by hearing me talking about it and I, who was the one who actually lived it, was still in the dark?

«Whether I’m gonna like it or not, I need to know. So, speak up. NOW!»

«Promise me not to freak out, please.»

«If you don’t start talking I’m gonna freak out for sure.»

«I think… she doesn’t want to have sex with you. Well, not you, she doesn’t want to have sex in general.» 

Those words hit me like a car at its fastest speed. She gave me lots and lots of signals, like the headache, or like the bottle of vodka she brought to my place, and I didn’t understand. Archie was right, she didn’t want to have sex with me.  
Given my previous relationships though, he was wrong about one thing.  
Rae could have been different from any person I’d have ever met but she was still a girl and I knew for experience that girls love sex. Especially if they can have it with the person they truly love.  
So, there were two explanations possible: Rae didn’t love me enough to do it or she didn’t want to be with me. Either way, we were going to break up. Reality is a shit. 

«How could I not notice this?»

«Maybe you just thought she wasn’t ready. Or you didn’t give it much credit.»

«Or maybe, I am just the stupidest boy on the planet.»

«Let's say she just wants to wait... would you? Wait, I mean.»

«Of course I would, I love her Archie. It's not like I wanna shag her and then leave.»

«Then I believe you should really just talk to her mate. I probably got it all wrong, anyway.»

«No, believe me Arch. I am the one who got it all wrong. But you’re right: I’m going to talk to her, I just have to find her, first.»

Leaving college at 11 AM wasn’t a possibility but as soon as I could get away, Rae’s house was going to be my first stop. If she didn’t love me enough, or if she didn’t want to be with me anymore she had to talk to me, right to my face. I knew it was going to hurt like a bitch but, at least, I could have tried to keep her with me. Maybe telling her that I loved her was going to get her.

«I don’t think you need to look any further mate.» Archie raised his index and pointed at Rae. She was with Chloe and I could see from distance she had cried. I hated seeing her crying. It felt like someone was punching me in the stomach. But seeing her like this made me realize that all I’d ever wanted was for her to be happy and if I couldn’t do that, there was no point in holding her back in a relationship where she was feeling locked up in.


	2. I don't deserve him. He's too much.

Fifth morning I’m avoiding him. The fact that we are a couple it’s getting almost surreal but I can’t help it. College is too much to handle without having Mr. Perfection walking by my side every bloody day. Although I’d love for him to be here.  
I don’t know how much longer I can cope with this, especially since I’m missing him like crazy.  
Since we got together this is the longest period we’ve been apart and not seeing him for five days is making me very irritating. I don’t know how Chloe still tolerates me. I know I wouldn’t.

«Babe, you need to stop eating your fingers. It’s stressful and unhealthy.»

«I’m not eating my fingers.» Every time I got scared or I was having a panic attack I started biting my nails and a little bit of skin. There wasn’t much I could do for helping it.

«Right, like you said. So, are you going to talk to Finn today?»

«No, I don’t think so. Maybe next week?»

«Rae, I’m pretty sure he’s going insane. You need to talk to him. Or, at least, return his phone calls.»I couldn’t exactly picture a boy going insane because of me but I knew Chloe was right. Finn was different from any other guy I’d met and he really cared about me. 

«He’ll be fine, Chlo.»

«Stop pretending like you don’t know he loves you. Even if he hasn’t said it, yet, he does.»

I’m not pretending. Yes, he wants my company and, yes, he has always been a good friend and, yes, he’s an amazing kisser but, love? I wasn’t that fool to believe that a guy like Finn Nelson could love a girl like me. He cared about me and maybe, like he said, he really liked me but, love is another thing. Plus, he’s probably going to break up with me, once he realizes what a freak I am and then, the perfect bubble I live in, is going to explode. Well, not that perfect anymore. 

«Are you listening to me?»

«Yeah, I am, it’s a little difficult to ignore you.»

«Look, all I’m saying is that, if you wanna leave him, he deserves an explanation.» Leaving Finn? Why would I ever leave Finn?

«What are you talking about? I’m not leaving Finn.»

«Well, if you don’t go and talk to him is going to think that, trust me. I do know boys, you know.»

How could we not know?   
Chloe’s my closest friend since forever but sometimes she doesn’t understand that she needs to shut up. We all know how beautiful and almost perfect she is but there’s no need for her to remind me of that every fucking time. ‘I do know boys, you know.’ Of course you do, you’re a slut!  
Alright, I didn’t mean that for real.

«Finn is not like everyone else, you know.»

«Of course I do but, he’s still a guy. If you want to make him forget that you didn’t talk to him for an entire week, you know what to do.» And here we go again. Sex.

«I told you. I don’t feel ready for that.» Okay. BIG LIE. I was so ready to have sex with him. It was mostly because I didn’t need time to realize I was in love with him and because he was the kind of guy any girl would like to be with for her first time. He’s so sweet and kind and caring and, even though he probably realized I need some time to do it, he doesn’t question me or judge me. He’s just the perfect boyfriend.   
But, taking my clothes off, in front of a God like him, was another thing. As much as I wanted to do it, I couldn’t. 

«You should just tell him that, then. But you have to tell him something. He’s not gonna wait around forever.»

«Thanks Chloe. You do know how to cheer me up.»

«It’s not like I wish for him to go with someone else. It’s just inevitable babe.»

«Do you think he’s going to leave me because we didn’t see each other this week?»

«I don’t know… I hope not. But, since you two go to the same college, and we are in college, I suggest you go find him. NOW!»

«And what could I tell him? “Oh darling, I’m so sorry for this week, can you forgive me?” I’d sound pathetic.»

«Well pathetic is better than silent.»

Chloe had her point. I just needed to find the right words because there was no way that Finn could forgive me just by hear me saying “I’m sorry”.   
And I needed him to forgive me. I needed him to stay by my side, because I couldn’t keep to stay sane without him. They say that a guy shouldn’t be the one that makes you happy but, with Finn, it’s different. He’s not a perfect person, he has his flaws, he has his doubts about life and what to do in the future but if there’s one thing he knows, that's that he likes me. I’ve been acting like a jerk this entire time to a guy that didn’t deserve any of this. He has been completely understanding with me and in return, he only got shit. But no more.

«What do you think I should say to him?»

«I think you should just be honest babe. He’s an amazing guy, I know he’ll understand.»

«Honesty it’s not my strength.»

«Well, you’re going to be strong love, but, it’ll be worth it. And I believe that Finn deserves the truth. Otherwise your relationship will never be going anywhere.»

I couldn’t believe how much Chloe was being a good friend. I knew that she still had feelings for Finn but she put everything aside to be there for me. Not a lot of people would have done that. Sometimes I think that she doesn’t deserves a shitty friend like me.

«Oh babe, don’t cry. I’m sure everything will be okay.»

«It’s just that… I don’t deserve him Chlo. He’s too much for me.»

«That’s bullshit, why would you say that? You’re a great person, Rae. And you deserve a great guy. And… oh look!» Chloe was turning her left eye, and raising her index, making me turn my back on her just long enough to see Finn sitting on a chair, talking to Archie, outside our classroom. Now there was no way I could avoid him.  
It was time to talk.


	3. You're the dickhead!

Seeing his face after a week was both devastating and wonderful. His beautiful brown hair, his deep eyes, that smile he used to give me every time I walked into the room. Although we had a serious chat ahead of us, enjoying this view was helping me out a little.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Even with her eyes full of tears she was still the most beautiful girl I’d have ever met. I hated to think that I was probably the cause of her sufferance when she was clearly the one of my joy. Until we were together, I had never really knew what love meant and now that I had met the perfect girl I was close to loosing her. She had said her goodbye to Chloe and she was headed to her class. There was no way I was going to let her go out of my sight. Not this time.  
Without even saying a word, Archie knew he had to leave and in a moment there were just me and her, standing in the hallway, barely looking at each other. It was painful.

«Hiya.» I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until she spoke to me. It was so good to hear her voice again.

«Hi. How are you?»

«Good. How are you?»

«Ups and downs, you know.» It felt like we were strangers meeting for the first time. It felt like we weren’t us, like we were struggling for the presence of one another.  
«Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something.»

«Actually I’m kinda late for my class. So, later maybe?» She didn’t even want to be with me in the same room for two minutes of her life. How could I mess things up like that? There was no ‘I love you’ that was going to save me from the inevitable end.

«I’ll make it quick, then.» I couldn’t spend another day, or another minute, without talking some sense into this.  
«I know I’ve messed up. Don’t know how, or when, but I know I did it and I’m sorry. I hate that you can’t even being in the same room with me so, I’ll make it easier for you. If you want us to be over, you just have to nod and I’ll walk away, leaving you to your class. You just have to nod, Rae.»

I was hoping with all my body that she would just jump over me, kissing me, so that I could smell her scent again. But I was okay even with a simple “No, I don’t wanna break up.” Everything was going to be better than seeing her nodding but, as long as I was thinking about different scenarios, she was already nodding her head, eyes full of tears. And my heart stopped beating for a second. Maybe even for more. 

«Please, say something Finn.» She was trying not to cry, to look strong, probably because she was sure I was going to collapse in front of her. I wasn’t sure how my legs kept me standing up on my feet, since I was feeling so down and hopeless. She tried reaching my hand and then my shoulder but I couldn’t stand her touch, knowing that it wasn’t like other times. Once, while we were still just friends, I’d taken her hand into mine, to write her that I wanted her to the rave and, by the time, our hands touched, I felt a sparkle. Back then I already knew I was into her but that sparkle made everything more real. And now, everything was gone.  
We weren’t lovers anymore and we weren’t friends either. We were nothing but strangers, standing in an hallway of a college.  
«I think I’m gonna leave you to your class then. I got the answer I asked for.» I didn’t know how those words made it outside my mouth but they were enough to let me out of there.

Through the windows you could see the sun shining over the field outside the college. It was a bright and sunny day but to me, it felt like the darkest. I just wanted to go home, drink a lot of peppermint tea stirred with vodka or gin, or whatever there was in the house. Now that she was officially out of my life, I needed to get her out of my head.   
Easier said than done.  
The thought that I should have done more to keep her close, instead of that stupid sentence that I had come up with, was abruptly taken off my head by someone who took by surprise, pulling my shirt and me, into the bathroom.  
That someone was Rae. Her breath was irregular, probably because she ran from her class looking for me, and lots of words came out of her mouth but I couldn’t really get much of those, if she didn’t calm down first.

«Rae, I’m not understanding a single word you’re saying, please, just, wait a minute and catch your breath.»

«I’ve waited… too much… and you need to… know that…» She just kept talking without even listening to me. She just needed to get something out and, apparently, I needed to listen.

«I don’t know why I did it… I am such a dickhead Finn, I don’t know why I did it. I didn’t want to. I didn’t mean to.» Now everything was starting to make a sense. Archie was wrong, I was wrong. She didn’t talk to me or answer my phone calls because she cheated on me. And that hurt even more than not knowing. Screw everyone who has ever said that knowledge is power. Knowledge is a pain in the fucking ass. Her hands were in my hair, trying to tell me something that she couldn’t say with words. But I refused to listen to another word she had to say.

«Please, stop touching me. I can’t handle having your hands on me right now.» She just kept crying and, although I hated crying women, she deserved it. I had been nothing but respectful to her and she cheated on me for no reason. If she didn’t want to be with me she could have just said ‘no’.

«Finn, I am begging you. I made a stupid mistake. Sometimes I do things without even realising I’m doing them. That doesn’t mean I don’t want you, because I do.»

«Stop talking to me like I’m some kind of fragile kid. You don’t do things like this without realizing them, I thought this was important to you.» She kept treating me like I was a child but there was no way I was going out of there before putting everything on the table.

«It is. You are so important Finn, you are.»

«Are you fucking kidding me, right now? I really matter that little to you?»

«What? No! Of course not! I just thought that you deserved someone else, someone who’s not crazy, like I am. And I just told you that you’re important. Why are you not listening to me?»

«Because I’m sick of your lies and excuses.» She was just standing there, telling me some crap story about how she couldn’t keep her vagina in her pants and she expected that I was going to just stand her and listen to her talking about having sex without someone else? Hell to the no.

«What lies? You know I…»

«Don’t you dare say it! Don’t you ever say it! You have no idea what is like to love someone, so don’t you dare standing there and telling me that you love me when you just cheated on me with someone else!» I could not believe how wrong I had been about her. She used to be so genuine, and kind and, after going through what she had been through I thought she was a survivor, the bravest person on the planet when in reality she was just a liar and a betrayer. 

«What did you just say?»

«Oh right, now let’s just pretend you didn’t hear me. Great! Do you want me to repeat it again? Because I can assure you it’s not a problem for me! Or maybe, you‘re just going to say that’s it’s my fault, right? That you cheated on me because I didn’t give you much attention or some bullshit like that. You know what? I don’t even really care about that anymore. But don’t you ever say that you love me because I am the one that loves you and that he took it right up his ass!»

«You are such a jerk!»

«Like I said… it’s obviously my fault.»

«How could you think that I cheated on you? Why would I ever cheat on you? You are perfect!» My heart stopped beating again. What was she talking about now? She just admitted that she cheated on me like, two minutes ago.

«You said that you cheated on me, why are you trying to make me look like a crazy person?»

«I never said I cheated on you, when did I ever say that?»

«”I am such a dickhead Finn, I don’t know why I did it. I didn’t want to.” that’s what you said!.»

«I was talking about the question you asked me before. You said ‘nod’ and I nodded but I didn’t mean to. Once I saw you in the hallway I thought "What the fuck! Now I'm gonna go there and let him know that I love him, that i want him by my side" but then you asked me that question and you seemed so sure, almost like you wanted me to tell you we were over. How could you ever think that I cheated on you? You know how I feel about you.»

I couldn’t believe at what she was saying. How could I ever twist what she said like that? Why didn’t I trust her enough? All these misunderstandings between us, all those things that we never said to each other and now, between a ‘you cheated on me’ and ‘you’re such a jerk’ there were sentences like ‘I love you’ and ‘You’re important to me’. How did we let things go like that between us when we could have just said how we really felt for each other?  
Now, she was crying again, waiting for me to say something, sitting on the toilet, with her head in her hands.

«I’m just… I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry Rae.»

«Yeah well, ‘I’m sorry’ it’s not going to work this time.»

«I don’t know what came on to me. I guess, not seeing you for all these days, made me go crazy.» I was telling the truth. Not being around her made me feel like shit and all those bad thoughts I just shared with her, crossed my mind more than once during that time.  
«I am sorry girl, I really am. Just tell what I can do.»

«You’re going to have to figure it out on your own Finn.»

«Can we just stop fighting for a second? Among not talking to you, not seeing you and fighting with you we don’t even look like a couple anymore.»

«Do you think we can still be a couple after what just happened?» There we were, once again. I screwed everything up between us, because my stupid mind didn’t give her the time to let her apologize and I couldn’t say that I didn’t know what was going on, this time. 

«Rae, I know I am a dickhead sometimes, well, most of the times, but I love you so much it almost hurts. That’s why I was so devastated earlier. And no, that’s not an excuse for what I have told you but, if you’ll have me, I’d love for us to be together again. And this time, I won’t act like a jerk, I swear.»

«How can you be so sure?»

«Because I know what I’ll loose if I screw up again.»

«You really are a dickhead, Finn. You’re a dickhead for thinking that no one could love you like you love me. Because, guess what? I do. I love you with everything in me and, just so you know, I could never cheat on you. You’re too important for me.»

She said it. She loved me.   
There was no chance that she could love me like I loved her, no one could ever love me like that. She was the reason I breathed every morning, the reason I found the guts to get up and come to college, even though I hated it. She was the one who made my day shining; no sun, no friends, just her.  
And if she felt for me a quarter of what I was feeling for her, that was more than enough for me.

«I love you. SO. DAMN. MUCH. I’d like to shout it in the streets.»

«Yeah, well, maybe another time dickhead.»

«Would you stop calling me a dickhead? You’re the dickhead for nodding that beautiful head of yours earli...» I couldn’t even finish the sentence because she was already all over me, hands in my hair, body against body, lips and tongues touching and entwined. After an all week without her lips onto mine, it felt like that was our first kiss. There was one thing that was sure: we weren’t good at places, first the locker room, now the bathroom, but we were good at it. Chemistry is at the very base of everything and we had the best one.

«You’re the dickhead, Nelson.»

«Whatever… ehm, whatever you say.»

«You’re out of words now?»

«You take my breath away every fucking time, Earl.»

«Right… we should get going now.»

«You don’t believe me, do you?» I used to find absurd that she didn’t realize how much perfect and beautiful she was. Every time I told her she was pretty, or that she was wearing a nice top, she always looked at me like I was taking the piss out of her when all I was trying to do was to show her that I loved her.

«You know I don’t like it when you say it. I know it’s crazy but, I just don’t understand why would like me, that’s all.»

«Because I do, that’s it. Do you need me to enlist every fucking quality you have?»

«Well, it would only take a minute so, go on.»

«A minute? Girl I could go on for my entire life. You are funny, smart, kind, caring, loving, interesting, a lover of good music…»

«Alright, alright… that’s enough now.»

«But I’m just getting started!»

«No, I think that’ll be enough. I don’t want you to spend your life talking about me.»

«That would just be the best way of spending my life, girl.»

I loved to see her smiling and getting embarrassed. It was important for me to let her realize how much she meant to me.

«Now we really should get going.»

«Before we do that, we need to talk about something.»

«I promise we’ll talk about anything, after college. Now I have to get to class, dickhead.»

«Alright, alright, I’ll just open the door then… oh shit.» Damn it! It’s locked!

«What’s happening?»

«I think we’re locked in here. But don’t you worry, someone is going to help us out and you’ll get to class in no time.»

«No, no, no, this is not happening. This cannot be happening.» She was starting hyperventilating and going up and down through the bathroom so I just started knocking on the door, asking for some help.  
«Oh no no, don’t do that! Then they’ll find out that we were in here, together!» What was that supposed to mean? Why would she care about everyone else’s opinion?  
«They’ll think we’ve been fucking!»

«Why would we fuck in a disabled toilet?»

«Because there’s more room in here than in a normal toilet.»

«You say the weirdest stuff sometimes.»

«You already told me that, once.»

«I know but you’re still doing it. Anyway, we would never be doing that in a toilet. Our first time is going to be special.» Why did I have to say that? If Archie had been right, she didn’t want to have sex with me, so why on Earth did I bring that up?

«Why don’t we just wait for anyone to leave?»

«But we’ll never get out if we wait.» I was really finding it hard to understand her.  
«Why don’t you wanna get some help?»

«Because they’ll know we were in here together, I told you that!»

«I don’t care what they think. Plus, I’d be lucky to have you like that.»

«People don’t think like you Finn.»

«Alright, it’s clear you wanna tell me something, so just spit it out. Is it possible that you don’t want people to know we’re a couple?»

No answer. Why did I have to ask? She was embarrassed of going out with me.

«We’ll just say something. We'll come up with something.»

«You don’t understand Finn.»

«Then let me!»

«You don’t see how people look at us when we’re together. They stare and they laugh. They ask themselves how can you go out with someone like me!»

«Like what?» Still no answer.  
«Like WHAT? You know you can’t tell me who I can and can’t fancy alright? And neither can they!»

«But…»

«There’s no fucking but! I love you and I wanna be with you, why isn’t that enough for you?»

I was still waiting for an answer while she raised her eyes at me and after a brief smile started knocking on the door.

«We need some help, we’re stuck in here! Can anyone call out for help?»

«I knew it!»

«Knew what?»

«That you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I wrote it out of love of these characters!  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos :)


End file.
